MoonLight Girl
by Moon-Goddness
Summary: Sakura Was The Greatest Robber In The Century, She Have Steal All The Treasure From The Rich People In Italy And Now She Heading To Tokyo Japan, What Trouble Will She Have When She Meet A Playboy Name Syaoran? Read And Find Out!


The Moonlight Girl  
  
By Jenny Zhang  
  
Chapter 1- The New Girl  
  
Intro: Sakura Was The Greatest Robber In The Century, She Have Steal All The Treasure From The Rich People In Italy And Now She Heading To Tokyo Japan, What Trouble Will She Have When She Meet A Playboy Name Syaoran? Read And Find Out!!  
  
"Get Her" Yell The Police Chief  
  
A girl fly out the window of the richest man in Italy "my job here in Italy is done."   
  
Sakura run to building and building until she stop and sit on top of one of the building, this spot was her favorite spot in Italy. The moon shines upon her as she look up the moon, "it great to sit here for the last time I'm in Italy" said Sakura smiling  
  
Morning  
  
"SYAORAN" yell Melin "IT TIME TO GO TO SCHOOL"  
  
"I'm up…I'm up, geez what your problem anyway?" groan Syaoran  
  
Syaoran went to the bathroom and brush his teeth, he dress and then he heard his mom Yelan call him "Syaoran there someone in the door waiting for you." Syaoran went down the stair and saw Mani a girl he went out yesterday. Syaoran groan again because he doesn't like that girl, the only reason he go out with her is because some friend of him dare him to date her for 1 day. Mani has yellow hair with blue eyes and she very very fat. "Syaoran will you walk with me to school today" said Mani blushing, "I'm sorry Mani I um…have something to do before going to school so good-bye " Syaoran slam the door in front of her. Yelan stare at him in a curious way "don't tell me that you playing on another girl again?" Syaoran smirk and said "mom you read my mind but you are wrong this time, I didn't want to date her but my friend Nasu made me. "Syaoran " said Melin "I heard that there will be a new girl coming to our school today and I heard she very pretty" Syaoran Smirk and say "I guess I'll have more fun" "No you're not" said Melin "because I'm going to be her friend and no way I'm letting you date her until you really love her." "Find" said Syaoran sadly.  
  
At School  
  
  
  
Syaoran enter his class room and take his seat which is near the window, "everyone go to your seat now" said the teacher "we have a new student" the teacher wrote down the name and said "come in Sakura." Sakura came in, all the boy look at her with love in their eye. Sakura was indeed a very beautiful girl with long brown hair in a pony tail and have the most beautiful emerald eye there is, even Syaoran now want to date her out. "Her name is Sakura Kinomoto and she came from Italy" said the teacher "now where should we put you Sakura." Every boy raise their hand except Syaoran who smirk at her, "Sakura you could sit in front of Syaoran at the end row, Syaoran please raise ya hand" said the teacher. Sakura walk to her seat without looking at any boys that is staring at her or looking at any girl that are looking at her in a jealous way. Tomoyo and Melin look at her in awe, and how they want to be her friend, as soon as Sakura sit in her seat Syaoran said "hi Sakura would you mine going out on a date with me?" Sakura smirk, she knows how boy always act when they saw a pretty girl and how she would be a fool if she go out with them. "I would mine" said Sakura without turning her face to see him.   
  
At Lunch  
  
Sakura walk outside the schoolyard and find the perfect spot where she could sit for lunch, Sakura sit alone under the cherry blossom tree until Melin and Tomoyo came running toward her out of breath. "Hi Sakura" they said "we were looking all over for you." Sakura stare at them and said "why are you guys looking for me?" Melin and Tomoyo eyes sparkle and said "Sakura-chan you have such a nice voice." Sakura sweat drop and said "so why did you guys looking for me?" "um…we wonder if you want to be our friend?" said Tomoyo "and we really want to be your friend." Sakura was shock, nobody have ever ask her to be their friend and it the first time because when she was in Italy girls was always jealous of her beauty and stuff. Sakura give them a cute smile and said "it a free world and you could be friend with whoever you like right?" Tomoyo and Melin Squeal and said "Sakura-Chan you are so so KAWAII (cute) when you smile" Sakura blush and said "why are you guys waiting for? Make yourself comfortable" "Right" said Melin.  
  
Little do they know 3 person was looking over at them until Sakura look over and saw their shadow and smirk, Melin and Tomoyo look at Sakura and saw the shadow they smirk too. Three of them ran over to the three boys in a fast running action, the boys jump up in a cool moves and Sakura, Melin, and Tomoyo jump up with their cool moves and saw that the three boys are……..  
  
To Be Continue ^_^  
  
Well What You think of the story…It might be a little grammar mistake but don't kill me lolz.. anyway anything about the story email me at moonlight_embrace2@yahoo.com or Miko_Wishes@hotmail.com ^_~ and if you have aim you could aim me in Neko Killua. Well bye then ^^' 


End file.
